1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to software application management for distributing resources relating to the software application.
2. Related Art
Some organizations have migrated software applications remotely, often resulting in higher quality development and maintenance of the software applications at lower costs. Moving a software application from local locations to remote locations is a complex task that may involve the replacement of an experienced with an equally capable staff who requires knowledge the software and the environment in which the software operates. Thus, there is a need for methodology and associated tool for managing the migration of the software application from local to remote locations.